Passage of the Warp (3.5e Spell)
You and any creature you touch are transported from the Material Plane to the Far Realm, just skirting its "surface", not enough to expose you to all the gibbering horrors beyond the beyond, but enough to break the laws of physics and send you hurtling through time and space for destinations unknown. You can take more than one creature along with you (subject to your level limit), but all must be touching each other. In the edge of the far realm your rate of movement is irregular, sometimes at a crawl and sometimes traveling several times the speed of light. What matters instead is how long you remain traveling. The longer you travel, the more accurate your trip. A short trip may be able to transport you very far, but at a tremendous error rate where you are likely to end up embedded in a wall. Of course, staying in the far realm, even for just a while, has other problems. Your effective range you can move with this spell is unlimited as greater teleport. You do not need to be familiar with the terrain but you do need to know your approximate distance and direction. Your accuracy is determined not by familiarity, but by how long you spend submerged within the far realm. Each round you spend within the far realm provokes a DC 20 Will save by all travelers, failure results in taking a -1 penalty to Wisdom, and each failure stacks with itself (the penalty cannot drop you below 1 point of Wisdom). For the caster, it results in 1 point of Wisdom damage instead and can be reduced to 0 Wisdom. If this occurs, the caster and his occupants are lost to the far realm and sink into the actual plane, forced to deal with whatever dangers that exist there, with their now-in-a-coma caster. The Wisdom penalty lasts for 1 minute, and then is restored, while the Wisdom damage must be cured as normal. To determine accuracy roll 1d100 and consult the following table: On Target: You appear where you want to be. Off Target: You appear safely a random distance away from the destination in a random direction. Distance off target is 1d10×100 feet in a random horizontal direction from your desired endpoint. If this would place you within a solid object, you are shunted 1d10×1,000 feet in the same direction. If this would still place you within a solid object, you (and any creatures with you) are shunted to the nearest empty space available, but the strain of this activity renders each creature fatigued (no save). Similar Area: You wind up in an area that’s visually or thematically similar to the target area. Generally, you appear in the closest similar place within range. If no such area exists within the spell’s range, the spell simply fails instead. Mishap: You and anyone else teleporting with you have gotten “scrambled.” You each take 1d10 points of damage, and you reroll on the chart to see where you wind up. For these rerolls, roll 1d20+80. Each time “Mishap” comes up, the characters take more damage and must reroll. Passage of the Warp can also be used to travel to other planes, but it requires a much more dangerous deeper dive into the plane. The transit of the far realm requires is twice the normal amount (thus the safest transport would take 40 rounds, aka 40 Will saves, to reach the plane in question). Perhaps as a strange result of the physics of the far realm compared to the material plane, to outside observers your transport appears to be instantaneous, and in some rare cases there has been mention of adventurers arriving from a far realm trip before they have even left... Material Component: A miniature gateway of gold worth 50 gp. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Spell